Until Death Do Us Part
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Dedicated to Kurayamihikari. Kurama is dead and Hiei is left to deal with the after effects of his death. How will he cope when he stands on the thin line of life and death? Oneshot.


Hey everyone I guess I'm in a very uploading-new-stories mood now because I was talking to a friend and I got an idea about what I could do resulting in this one-shot.

Dedication: Dedicated to my friend/sister Kurayamehikari who I have now known for 7 months and 16 days. (Yes I counted.)

Chapter 1: I no how much you hate good-byes

It's been awhile

Days seem like months

Months seem like years

Years seem like lifetimes.

I no how much you hate good-byes

Hiei sat up from a restless sleep to find the night sky as the only presence around. His deep crimson eyes that used to be filled with blank unemotional sights but feeling left behind a crumbling wall.

Were now blank, dark, unemotional eyes with every emotion locked tightly behind a strong indestructible wall.

How long had it been? How long had it been since he saw his friend's smiling face, his bright green eyes and long red hair that smelled like roses all the time.

It had only been about three weeks since Kurama had fallen before him… fallen dead. A demon had attacked him in the stomach a deep blow. 'I'm sorry.' His last words still rang strong threw out the fire demon's head even to this night.

'Why did you leave?' Hiei questioned drawing his knees up to his chest and gazing over at the nothingness that seemed to surround him. 'You promised nothing would happen.'

Rain falls against a metal roof

Drawing my mind back to nights without rain

When I swore I would never leave

Now look at us

I no how much you hate good-byes

Finally Hiei took a deep intake of air and let it out slowly and unsoundly then repeated the process. The air felt thick around him enclosing him in a timeless void where time meant nothing and all was still.

The air that was once taken for granted now seemed to be choking him off of what he needed. Moonlight filtered onto Hiei's still form from his spot on the tree branch. Rarely had he moved from that spot, to withdrawn in thought.

Everything to him seemed to fill his mind in a mystery form begging to be answered… but in the end there was none, no answer that he could find by himself and he was not about to ask anyone.

They wouldn't know the answers anyway. Why did he leave when he promised not to? What was to become of his life with his only source of confiding gone? How would he recuperate from this?

Everything seemed so pointless now, the fox had died and not a pleasant one at that. They had finally buried him not long after the incident. On the tomb stone his mother made the epitaph on it but Hiei had to put one to; one that not many would be able to read.

He wrote it in a demonic text so no one would be able to understand it mostly it read, 'Here lies the great Yoko Kurama a strong fighter, good friend and one who will never truly die.'

A black tear welled up in Hiei's eyes as he thought about the incident again, everyday seemed more and more painful. It seemed to him that the fox would come strolling up the path after a day at his ningen school; but he never did.

And everyday it became more and more real that he was gone forever and no one would be able to see him again not even in the Rekai.

So many memories we shared

So much pain we relied in each other

It seems as though those days should never end

But they did

I know how much you hate good-byes.

Hiei finally moved from his spot but to only take out his katana and reflect the smooth silver blade against the moonlight emitting a long shine of bright light.

He starred at his own reflection in it for what seemed like forever… but then again everything seemed like forever to him now, his eyes looked like they should be on a corpse.

Blank of any emotion it seemed as if he had never had a happy moment in his life, his face pale from his lack of food. Everything about it seemed so foreign… so wrong… and so upsetting.

'I can't do this Kurama.' He thought to himself closing he eyes to block the view of what he saw, what he didn't want to see. 'You knew I wouldn't make it like this.'

With his eyes still closed he moved the blade to an open wrist letting the black tear fall instantly crystallizing into a black tear gem and falling to the earth below.

'I can't do this… life is pointless.' He said as he quickly sliced his wrist and let the blood fall from his arm as pain consumed his arm and slowly moved to the rest of his body putting him into a sweet bliss.

Everything must have a beginning and a ending

No matter the situation

Everything we shared will live with us

Till death do us and beyond.

Hiei opened his eyes and gazed up onto the clear crescent moon in the sky that seemed to be looking down on him and watching his every action.

'I.' He started looking back down as his arms went limp at his sides letting his blade fall and blood cascade down his limp hand. 'I guess I just couldn't live with this.' He thought closing his eyes.

He would never re open them again.

In the short time of only a few weeks two of the most feared criminals in the Makai died, their legends would live on as long as time it's self.

The Forbidden child, and the great Yoko Kurama both reformed from what they once were, but still best friends even when death did do them part.

Things are different after a major incident

No one can deny

Sometimes death can be feared

But sometimes it can be welcomed also

I know how much you hate good-byes

A/N: Sad I must say. A lot of you may not understand what the poem was about and it is to long of a story for me to say in just one A/N but a chosen few do understand it. Anyways I really hope you liked that I spent a lot of time thinking about it!


End file.
